Surprise no Jutsu
by Atropa13
Summary: Quickshot turned story now. How to catch an Uchiha offguard! NaruSasu contains spoiler for chapt 307 of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters with in the manga. And I am not making any money from writing this fic. It is soley for my own entertainment.

**WARNINGS**: This contains spoilers for chapter 307.

♥♥♥♥♥

Naruto looked up and saw _him_. Uchiha Sasuke. The vision was a vision of anxiety and hatred, a vision of darkness and despair. For so long he had yearned for the moment when he came face to face with his childhood friend. He had dreamt about it, he had tried to imagine how it would be like to see him again. He had hoped that Sasuke would give up his dark desires to kill that annoying and yet very dangerous brother of his once Sasuke saw his former team mates again. He had hoped that Sasuke would see the truth behind Orochimaru and his twisted logic and longing for eternal life.

'_Sasuke…'_ Naruto called out his name silently as he looked at his former friend. He heard the others talking but he really didn't hear them. The words just seem to drift by like a brief haze in the wind. The spoken words about bonds…

"Then…." Naruto started '_It was on true bond I was able to make… and it was with you, Sasuke.'_ He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "Then why at that time…"

Nobody said anything. They could feel the emotions roll off Naruto in waves. And then his eyes shot open and he turned his gaze towards the figure who looked so utterly superior above them.

"**Then why didn't you kill me? Didn't you plan on those bonds then!**" Naruto screamed, his voice coarse like had not done anything but yelling the last hours.

Sasuke looked bewildered at first but it was just only for a second before he slipped his ice cold mask back on.

"Naruto.." Sakura's voice was weak and full of care for the Kyuubi boy.

Sasuke closed his eyes before he spoke with dark voice. "It's a simple reason. I didn't cut myself off from you… It was to follow a way I heard from him. It was only a measure to get power."

'_What the fuck?'_ Naruto was confused.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto asked as his eyes, wide and clear blue in colour looked at the Uchiha.

"I don't need to explain to you," said Sasuke with a sneer. "But still, what I can say to you is… at that time – I save you on a whim."

'_W-what?'_ the question ran through everyone's head. None of them could really grasp what the Uchiha just had said. What did he mean by that?

And then Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. His large hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder and he pressed against the younger man. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warmth and he could smell… '_He's still the same… he still smells like my Sasuke..'_ Naruto could feel tears form in his eyes as his hands clenched. How he wished he could just grab hold of the raven haired beauty and hold him tight against him. He wanted to grab those black bangs of hair and kiss Sasuke senseless and then spank some better sense into him.

And then Naruto realized that his idea wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps the only thing that would bring Sasuke out of his power hunger was a surprise attack of that very kind. He could even hear the Kyuubi chuckle deep inside of him in his cage. '_Gaki, no wonder they call you the number one surprising ninja..'_ The fox demon approved and silently promised himself that he would give the brat some extra chakra to help him with this.

"Didn't you have a dream of becoming Hokage?" Sasuke's voice was laced with venom as he whispered into Naruto's ear. Is it really so good for you if you lost that by chasing after me? Isn't it Naruto?"

'Sasuke… You really don't know do you? You don't know why I really wanted to find you and bring you back home….' Naruto forced the tears away from his face as he felt Sasuke lean even closer.

"**At my whim, you will lose your life**," growled Sasuke and began to pull out his sword.

'What have Orochimaru done with you? Could it really be that Itachi has poisoned your mind this much?' Naruto thought as he heard the sword being removed completely from its sheath.

"A person who doesn't save one of his friends…" '_His beloved.'_ can hardly become Hokage… isn't it right… Sasuke-chan…"

"Hmpf.." snorted Sasuke.

'_Well, you are about to learn not to take things for granted, like you're fucking superior bad ass attitude.'_

Sasuke could feel the chakra flare around his former friend. He couldn't help but stiffen up a bit as the chakra gathered strength. '_Where does he find it all…?'_ he thought as he got ready to stab the sword into Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice came like a beacon of light when Sasuke raised his sword. She forced chakra into her feet to speed off to save her blonde haired friend even know she knew that she probably would be too late. But she was going to try. She had to try!

"Naruto-kun!" Sai's voice was not far behind Sakura. 'Curses, I'm too far away, I will not make it in time.

"**NARUTO – GET AWAY FROM HIM!**" Yamato's voice echoed over the eerie scenery.

'_Go for him, gaki! Make him yours now. He will never belong to that slithering bastard… take him now!'_ The Kyuubi roared inside Naruto's soul.

"Ne, Sasuke… you know what?" chuckled Naruto as he felt the red chakra encircle both him and Sasuke in a warm, glowing cocoon.

"What?"

"You've already lost!"

'_Huh? What hell does that mean? I'm about to kill the idiot and I have the advantage over him so how can he say that I've lost?'_ Sasuke was a bit confused, not that he showed it of course.

"Here comes something original for you to copy with that Sharingan of yours… and please feel free to use it on me whenever you like…"

"Ehh?"

"Surprise Kissu no Jutsu!"

**Glomp**.

Sasuke was lost. He had thought of many, perhaps even all ways that Naruto would fight back with. But this…. He was now in the arms of his former friend and team mate. Those said arms hugged him tightly and then there was this softness pressed against his lips that he had not felt since…. '_That time in the class room when the dobe stole your first kiss…'_ the voice echoed inside Sasuke's head.

The same lips that he had fought so hard to forget. The taste that had snared his heart and soul to make him remember the kiss every time he went to sleep. Those same lips was now placed upon his once again. Moving slowly, gently. Sasuke forgot everything. His sword was dropped to the ground and he could feel that warmth seep into his cold and dark soul. It was like the sun had burst forth after a heavy rain storm. Filling him again with the feelings that only came in the same sentence as being in heaven.

'_Naruto…' _

Sakura gaped in horror, Sai was drooling and found his sketch book and Yamato covered his heterosexual eyes to protect them from what ever they were doing down there on the cold stone floor.

Surprise Kissu no Jutsu… only the number one surprising ninja would come up with such a stupid jutsu.

But never the less it worked. Sasuke was caught off guard and seconds later he was wrapped up in that warm chakra that belonged to Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha village.

THE END!

This was a little thing that popped into my head. It took me around 30 minutes to write.  
No follow up is planned as of now.

But please - feel free to leave a review.


	2. Second Suprise

Trollmia's rambling: This is a oneshot-story turned multi-chaptered.  
Due to a lot of requests… I've decided to turn this into a little bit longer story. So… read and enjoy folks!

**Suprise Kissu no Jutsu, second round.**

Sasuke was brooding. Yes, that was what he was doing, he was brooding. Definitive not pouting because that would below him. And pouting would be very unmanly so he was not pouting, he was brooding.

He was in no circumstances happy with his situation right now.

First he had been rendered helpless by a mere kiss.

_'But it was not just a mere kiss now was it?'_ a soft voice echoed inside his head. _'It was a mind blowing totally out of this world kind of kiss.'_

And it was that... for the last two days he had been imprisoned in Konoha he had this annoying voice inside his head that kept telling him to just surrender, to give up and give in to that blonde nuisance named Naruto. Sasuke was not sure to what it was but he was sure on one thing. The voice certainly did not belong to him. Because he was not snarling and growling. That was below him.

And secondly, he had been knocked out by a girl. By Sakura no less. He had been told that she had started training under one of the legendary sannins as well and she had become freakishly strong and was one hell of a medic nin. It was humiliating to say the least.

He was Uchiha Sasuke and he had been defeated by a kiss from a moron and a girl that he had loathed from the moment they started classes together.

_'She just made you unconscious with a medical jutsu, it was the little kit that made you fall like a cut down tree,'_ the annoying voice said and Sasuke could hear the taunting.

But Sasuke refused to believe it. No mere kiss would be able to take him down.

Now if that orange moron just would haul his ass over to this sealed off room then he would show the world that Uchiha Sasuke was the strongest ninja around.

_'And you know that the kit only would kiss you again and you would melt into a puddle of goo.'_

"**WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP**!!??" Sasuke raged and put his hands on his ears as if to try and block out the annoying voice inside his head.

_'Come on you spoiled brat, you like the kit more than life itself. You should embrace your feelings and show them all to him. I'm sure he'll reward you... by fucking you into the mattress, or the wall, perhaps the floor...'_

Sasuke wanted to scream as his brain was bombarded by images of Naruto taking him hard and passionate.

"I'm going crazy, that's it... I'm going crazy. The dobe has passed on his idiocy onto me, making me hear voices.." Sasuke mumbled as he fell back in the back.

He sat up again when there was a knock on the door and suddenly Sasuke found himself looking into a pair of honey coloured eyes. Konoha's first female Hokage.

"So you're awake Uchiha," she stated as she swept her eyes over him. He was dressed in a pair of casual black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt.

Sasuke just gave a weak nod.

"You know that you will be punished for leaving the village and join under our enemy Orochimaru?" she asked.

"I have no wish to stay here because I can not become stronger in a village of idiots," Sasuke snorted.

And by that he earned himself a swat over the head. A very stinging swat over the head.

"Don't you dare talk down on our village, our people!" Tsunade said with an eerie voice. "You have no idea what kind of power lies within our walls."

Sasuke wanted to tell her that he had lived here and the only thing he had seen was slaughtering maniacs, annoying fan-girls and blond idiots. But he knew about Tsunade's strength and he had no desire to feel it even more up close. So he kept his mouth shut.

"We have not decided what kind of punishment you'll get, but until we do we have assigned one person to follow you everywhere you go. And there will be ANBU-guards following the two of you. You will most likely not notice them but if you're stirring up shit in this town again they have orders to kill you on the spot."

Tsunade could see the annoying twitch of Sasuke's eyebrow. _'You little shithead, you have no idea how much trouble you're in. I hope the brat knows what he's doing..'_ She sighed internally and walked out of the room, leaving the Uchiha alone once again.

Sasuke was fuming with anger. He wanted so bad to just kick the shit out of the Hokage but he knew that he was no match for her. He had heard from Orochimaru that she was strong beyond reason and she didn't care to pull her punches. And the snake had said that you should always try and reason with her first before getting on her bad side.

Sasuke had never been the one to reason, not really. But he did have a brain and he would like to keep it. He rubbed the sore spot where she had whacked him. More power behind that whack and he would have a permanent concussion.

He got out of the bed and walked over the window. He didn't want to be here, he needed to train, he needed to be stronger so he could defeat that bastard brother of his. Revenge – that was all that he had on his mind. It was the only thing that existed in his world.

_'You're lying to yourself again you spoiled brat,'_ the voice echoed.

_'Just shut the fuck up you... you... what ever you are...'_ Sasuke answered with a grim face.

But all he got in return was a dark chuckle. A chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. _'I'm truly going insane here aren't I?'_ he thought as he walked away from the window. He was about to get back into bed, hoping to get some more sleep. Anything to get away from this absurd situation he was in right now.

But Sasuke was not so lucky. The door burst open, this time without a knock and a blonde blur came into the room.

"Heya bastard. Are you up for some walking?"

_'Naruto...'_ the name drifted through his mind and suddenly Sasuke could feel his cheeks heat up. _'**DAMMIT!!**'_ he silently cursed.

"Walking?" Sasuke forced himself to sound totally indifferent.

"Yeah, you've probably have not had a scrub down for at least a week and I can smell you ten miles away, so come on now. We're going to the onsen," Naruto said. He smirked inwardly. Sasuke was blushing.

_'And why do you think he's blushing?'_ the Kyuubi's voice was amused.

_'Dammit, don't tell me you've been fucking around with his mind while he was here?'_ Naruto scolded.

_'Don't worry kit, I didn't do much. He thinks he's slightly crazy, nothing else,'_ the fox demon answered.

Sasuke began to boil inside. Did the idiot just say that he – Uchiha Sasuke – was smelling?

"So get going bastard, I don't have all day!" Naruto said. He sounded somewhat cool, but his soul just wanted to reach out to the stoic raven and embrace him to never let him go ever again.

Sasuke snorted and swallowed down his heart that had found a place inside his throat at the moment. He couldn't grasp the blonde at the moment. The guy, the boy he had seen as his best friend for so long, the boy who had been the very person that made Sasuke climb higher and higher in order to top. This was the person who had kissed him o so passionately and now it seemed as if nothing had happened at all. Sasuke didn't like it. His heart was screaming silently for Naruto to do it again.

"Fine... I'm coming."

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding, but very discreetly. He was glad that Sasuke didn't put up a fight. He had expected the Uchiha to turn all his thorns out, but it had worked well... so far.

Naruto released the seals around the door, allowing the avenger to step outside without getting blasted with a nasty portion of stinging chakra. He made sure that Sasuke was following him as he stepped outside. He could see that the Uchiha was just itching to ask question and yet he kept quiet. Naruto decided he wouldn't say anything about "that" until the Uchiha brought it up himself.

It was a form of punishment from Naruto. Very subtle punishment. _'Yeah, that's right – keep the spoiled brat on a tight leash..'_ Yes, the Kyuubi just had to add his two cents on the matter as well.

With a few pumps of chakra under their feet they reached the onsen in no time at all. Naruto had asked for it to pretty much empty and he was glad to see that his wishes had been answered. They would be alone in the bath house. Naruto had a feeling that if people were to see Sasuke they would blame him. Calling him names like traitor child and such and Naruto didn't want his best friend to hear such things. He loved Sasuke and he would go through any hell to protect the raven haired young man.

T B C

Please review if you want to but there is no need if you do not want too. As long as you enjoy it I will be happy... lol


	3. Third Chaos

**Suprise**** no Jutsu, Third Round**

Sasuke followed the blonde that had caught him off guard and then captured him. He looked at Naruto's broad back and he could feel something warm pool in his lower belly. That warmth was a mixture between frustration, self-hatred and humiliation. And something that Sasuke refused to acknowledge at the moment – Lust.

Sasuke snarled silently as he felt the heat spread even further as he realized what was going on inside him. He had no need for lust. He had no need to need anyone. He needed power. He needed to kill his weasel brother for slaughtering their clan. He needed to be... He silently cursed again. Damn that dobe for putting stupid ideas in his head.

_'But you must agree... he is one hot looking guy... just think how hard and tight his ass would feel in the palm of your hands...' _

Ok, who ever it was that was invading his mind (and there was a few blonde mind-mixing family of ninjas that popped up), was going to pay for putting dirty thoughts in his head. He was going to kill them slowly. He was going to skin them alive and roll them in salt. He was going to insert needles into the most painful acupuncture zones and add a dazzling dose of his _Chidori_ for added effect.

"Hey!!! BASTARD!!" Naruto's voice brought Sasuke back to reality and it made the Uchiha feel even angrier.

How dared he interrupt Sasuke's plans of future torture of one Yamanaka clan??

"You're slacking bastard! Did you get lazy when you trained under that snake??"

Ohh nasty challenge there..

"I just don't want to be too close to you dobe," Sasuke retaliated.

Sasuke could see that Naruto shrug just slightly with his shoulders as he took another jump towards another roof. But it was not the shrug that annoyed Sasuke. No... it was that damn smug smile that adorned Naruto's whiskered face. God damn – it made Sasuke want to drive the Chidori straight between those blue eyes.

It was not that the Kyuubi-holder was annoying. It was the fact that Sasuke knew that Naruto knew that Naruto had been able to defeat the heir to the Uchiha-legacy with a little kiss. And Naruto knew that he could do it again. And that made Sasuke want to throw up hairballs with the size of Pakkun.

_'See... just give in to the kit and let him have his way with you... and I'm sure you'll be thanking him later. Just think how much fun you two can have together... rolling around in the hay...Not to mention what you can do in the onsen...'_

"**THAT'S IT YOU DAMN...!? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU???!!**" Sasuke stopped in mid air as he looked around, trying to find the damn person that was projecting these thoughts into his head.

Naruto stopped and turned around to look at the Uchiha. Once he realized what was going on he sighed.

_'Damn fox – stop with your damn telepathy – I don't want him to be a total nutcase you know!'_ Naruto chastised the demon that took up place inside his soul. _'So please just stop..?'_

A dark chuckle could be heard from the demon fox. _'You know he has the hots for you... I'm just warming him up a bit.' _

_'Then stop... I want him to come to me by his own free will and not because you've planted a lot of hentai thoughts in is head,'_ Naruto answered back.

_'**KEH!!**__ You humans and your love... you should live more by emotions and less what your heart and mind tells you...' _the demon fox snorted.

_'When the heart is involved the humans becomes stupid,'_ Naruto silently replied. _'And yet we can not live without our heart..'_

_'Right, right... you will have your way kit... I'll stop and play around with his head...'_ the Kyuubi sighed in defeat. But he would have loved to have the kit's admission to do some more... havoc... but if Naruto said no... well... He could step back – for now.

_'Thank you... now keep it down... we're at the onsen now...'_ Naruto told the fox demon.

A soft, growling snort was the only answer Naruto got.

_'And please remember – keep out of Sasuke's head. He's having trouble as it is...'_

_'You know that your shadow-manipulating friend is right – you can be soooo troublesome.' _

"**Oh do shut up!**" Naruto growled.

"Who _are you_ talking too?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto landed at the front gates of the onsen and he looked at Sasuke. Blue eyes met onyx ones. A moment of silence and then...

"Get inside Uchiha... you need to clean up because you stink like a herd of wilder beasts."

Naruto ducked as Sasuke threw a punch at him.

"You need to be quicker than that Uchiha," Naruto told him and of course it annoyed the black haired teen and as if that comment was enough he just had to add another one. "Don't worry Uchiha, once you've been rehabilitated and re-instated as a ninja of the leafs, you and I will start training again. Can't have the last heir of the Sharingan just lie around and get lazy now..."

"I'm going to kill you," Sasuke growled.

"Sure you are, but not until after you cleaned up. I refuse to be killed by a stinking asshole."

And with that Naruto pushed the fuming raven into the onsen area, steering him towards the changing rooms.

"Now get out of those filthy rags and take a shower before you take a dip in the hot spring will ya," Naruto said. "And don't worry; we'll get you some new clothes. This stupid outfit you have will be burnt and so will this stupid assbow... Man I can't understand why you would wear such an ugly thing!"

A black glare.

"The snake really have no sense of fashion you must agree on that! I mean, who in the right mind would come up with such a thing as an assbow?"

A deadly, black glare.

"Then again, who in the right mind would wear one too?"

A glare from the darkest pits of hell.

"Hey, can you shoot laser beams with those eyes?"

_'Annoying isn't he?'_ the dark chuckle replied inside Sasuke's head. And this time Sasuke couldn't agree more on the matter. Well, not until the damn voice began to mumble something about a stamina that could belong to a god.. _'Just imagine how long he could keep it up in bed...'_

"Hit the showers Uchiha before I make you," Naruto purred viciously.

And Sasuke knew that Naruto would do just that – make him. And he really didn't want the dobe any closer than he was now.

_'You're such a liar...'_ The voice said.

_'Am not!'_ Sasuke silently pouted. No.. not pouted... he did not pout. It was a scientific fact that Uchiha couldn't pout. Simple as that.

_'Just get rid of the clothes and do what the kit says or else he will undress you and who knows what will happen after that...?'_

"I so didn't need to hear that," Sasuke mumbled as he undid the knot of his purple assbow and let it fall to the floor. He looked at it as he slid his dirty yukata off his shoulders. Perhaps the dobe was right – the assbow sure looked stupid.

"What didn't you need to hear?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied and then went to ignore the blond all together. A minute later he was in the showers. He wouldn't admit it but it felt heavenly. It had been quite awhile since he had a decent shower or a bath. And now if he could zone out that bright annoyance he could actually enjoy this little scrub down.

Naruto sighed inwardly. Sasuke was such an asshole. But he knew how to break down his asshole-ness. He had done it not so long ago and he would do it again if it was called for. And man, Sasuke surely looked good enough to eat. All that pale skin. The dark hair that stood in such contrast to the paleness. To his horror Naruto could feel his pants become slightly tighter as he watched the raven shower and scrub his body clean from dirt.

_'Damn...'_ He thought and turned around and went to check so his request about new clothes had been granted. He had asked before he took Sasuke here to the onsen that a net set of changes would be left here.

Sasuke had been successful in tuning out the dobe. Not entirely but much. The only thing he couldn't tune out was the fact that he had felt Naruto look at him and his backside. And damn it all if it didn't turn him on. He looked down between his legs as he sat there on one of the small stools as he washed himself. Yeah, some part of his brain surely liked the fact that Naruto had been staring at him. Curse this body and its hormones.

Naruto came back and placed the new set of clothes on the bench. He could hear a small splash indicating that Sasuke had moved from the showers to the hot spring. Naruto pondered if he should join the Uchiha in the bath or if he should wait just a little bit longer. A slight twitch between his legs told him that he should wait unless he really wanted to make a fool of himself in front of his best friend.

So Naruto went out there to the onsen and sat down on one of the stones across from Sasuke. He willed his body to calm down just a bit as he watched Sasuke. The black haired teen had his eyes closed as he relaxed back against the edge of the hot spring.

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of silence. He could feel Naruto's blue gaze linger on him.

_'Something utterly delicious...'_ The Kyuubi shouted inside Naruto's head.

"Shit... you don't even try to catch a tan do you?" Naruto blurted out trying to block what ever the Kyuubi was ranting about.

Sasuke opened one eye to give him his glare but it lost all its power as he saw Naruto sit there across the small pond with his pants rolled up a bit and his feet in the warm water.

There were another few moments of silence and Sasuke could see that it was making Naruto uncomfortable. _'Well, it's his own damn fault for dragging me here..'_ Sasuke thought and closed his eye again.

Naruto chewed his lip a bit. He wanted to talk to Sasuke, but he didn't know what to talk about. And it made him nervous. He wished he could go back to how they acted when they were twelve years old and shouted insults to each other and yet were best friends.

_'Then ask him about his other plan...'_ The Kyuubi suggested.

_'Ehh, his other plan?'_ Naruto sounded mentally confused.

_'Damn, the brat surely is right when he calls you a dobe you know... What is the Uchiha's first goal?'_ Kyuubi sighed inside his cage.

Naruto frowned at that, of course he knew what Sasuke's first goal was. It was to destroy the man that had killed Sasuke's family.

_'Good, but he also had another goal... don't you remember the first day with that perverted jounin-teacher of yours?'_ Kyuubi pressed on.

_'That was three years ago!!'_ Naruto yelled inside his head. _'You expect me to remember what the asshole said back then??'_

_'Of course, or are you human such pathetic creatures that you can not even remember even the very important things?'_

Ohh, taunting demons really could push your buttons.

Naruto thought back at the day when they formed Team 7 under the watchful eye of one Hatake Kakashi. The memories washed over him and his blue eyes widened in realization.

The fox demon began to laugh darkly when he noticed that Naruto finally remembered Sasuke's second goal.

To rebuild the Uchiha-clan.

_'And how the hell would I bring that up? I don't want him to hook up with some woman just to fuck and re-populate his damn clan!!'_ Naruto snarled at the entity inside his head.

_'Who said anything about a woman?'_

"HUH?? What the fuck do you mean? How the hell would you manage to do that if not with a woman?!!" Naruto shouted out of the blue making Sasuke jerk out of his half-meditative state.

"Dobe what the hell are you screaming about?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto blushed as he realized that he blurted that out.

"N-nothing!"

Sasuke snorted and closed his eyes again. But the blonde's out of the blue-statement irked him and he decided he would try and press Naruto later on. He wanted some answers. But for now, he would enjoy his bath and by the look of it, he would be able to do it alone because Naruto pulled his feet out of the water and stomped back into the changing room again.

But curious... yes, he was curious.

T B C

I hope you liked things so far...  
Please leave a thought about what you think.  
You might wonder if this will turn into an M-preg fic... and truthfully – I really don't know at the moment. I have another idea brewing, but I will not tell you about it – not just yet. Until next time – don't drink and fly.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Round

Curious was the thing.

The dobe had almost screamed out something about something that needed females. Sasuke hated females.

Dobe what are you screaming about? asked Sasuke as he looked at the blushing dobe.

N-Nothing! Naruto stammered as his blush deepend. A-and you s-still stink!!

Sasuke snarled and began to unconsciously scrub his body as Naruto did the same. But Sasuke still wondered what Naruto meant by How the hell would you manage to do that if not with a woman, that had Sasuke very curious.

What the prodigy of the Uchiha clan didnt know was the fact that Naruto had pure access to the damn fox demon with millennia of knowledge in his back.

-

_Are you sure?_ Naruto asked as the burning eyes of the fox demon glared at him.

_Of course I am you little brat. If you blend your blood with his in a bottle and insert it into a small new born child that child will be able to wield the Sharingan!_

Naruto gasped and then he threw a fit once again.

_Why our blood together? It will be as we are that babies parents!!??_

_As if you are not together already you damn brat!!_

**WHAT!!??? ** screamed Naruto.

-

_You are fucked Uchiha,_ the voice inside Sasukes head said as he looked up and saw the red tinted eyes of Naruto. _Yes, youre so fucked Uchiha, and I mean it literary, because that young man over there that youre drooling over is so going to fuck you in to the floor and youre going to love every second of it!_

Sasuke choked on his breath as he watched Naruto fly his arms around and yelling about something about blood and shit. God, couldnt that voice just shut up and stop sending images to Sasukes brain?

-

_Just imagine if you two adopt, you could create an army of little Sharingan-wielding ninjas! _ The Kyuubi informed Naruto. _But of course you dont need to tell him that in the first place just fuck him into the wall or floor or something!_

Naruto groaned and dragged his finger through his thick blonde mane. _I really didnt need to hear that!_ He cursed silently.

-uto!! the voice of the Uchiha cut trough Narutos sex-filled haze and he looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him.

WHAT? Naruto shouted back.

What the fuck are you talking about? asked Sasuke.

Huh?

You started talking about blood and children, what the fuck do you mean with that? Sasuke asked as he started to move from his position and moved closer to Naruto

Narutos breath was caught in his through as he saw the intensity in Sasukes black eyes.

W-what?

Explain just what you spewed out just now! ordered the last of the Uchiha as he heaved himself up in front of Naruto.

Ehhh??

E X P L A I N!!

Naruto started to sweat heavily as Sasuke came closer through the waters. And the closer he got the thicker Narutos erection seemed to grow.

W-what are you doing T-teme???

_This is bad, he will notice that.. _ Naruto thought as he tried to will his erection deflate.

_Fuck it all, let him know how you feel about him,_ the voice inside Narutos head supplied as the blond watched how Sasuke came closer and closer.

Ahhh!! Naruto screamed and his arms flying around even more.

Explain!! Sasuke repeated as he put his hands on each side of Narutos side where the blonde was sat. Explain!!

Naruto blushed and retreated his feet from the pool.

He saw Sasuke heave himself up and continued to ask for Naruto to explain himself.

He will not let it go brat, he will continue to ask until he gets some answers, the Kyuubi said inside Narutos head.

Explain! Sasuke asked one last time.

Naruto sighed and dragged his finger through his blonde hair.

I I know of a way Naruto started Sasuke moved out of the water.

A way? Sasuke asked. A way of what?

Naruto moved more backwards as Sasuke came closer.

Ahhhh, the furry bastard said there was a way to help you out with with

Sasukes dark eyes narrowed.

Continue dobe!

Naruto gulped.

He said that he knew of a way for you to revive revive your clan! Naruto shouted as Sasuke came face to face with him.

Sasuke stopped moving and looked at the dobe. What, he knows of a way for me to revive my clan? he asked himself.

_The brat isnt lying, he really do know how to help you out with that but it comes with a small prize._ The voice inside Sasukes head said.

_Prize?? What prize?_ Sasuke wondered but he couldnt get an answer to that as he looked into a pair of azure blue eyes.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Narutos hands and leaned in closer.

Explain! he orded.

-

Narutos heart was beating fast, it was going faster than a racing car at the moment as Sasuke leaned in closer to him.

_Just look at the prissy bitch, hes eager to get fucked, _the furry fox purred in the back of Narutos head.

**_SHUT UP!!_** Naruto shouted at the nine-tailed fox as he sucked in air and kept his blue eyes on the raven haired youth.

_Admit it brat, you would love to have children with the prissy princess._ The Kyuubi continued to taunt Naruto.

And it was the truth. Naruto would love to have babies with Sasuke. He wanted a family with the king of emo-oness. Sasuke. He whispered softly as his blue eyes locked on the handsome face in front of him.

Tell me! ordered Sasuke.

He says h-he says that if Naruto started to explain and rubbed the back of his head. He s-said that if y-you and I got t-together, our our blood c-could help y-you revive your c-clan.

-

Sasukes black eyes widened as the blond dobe spoke the words. It was not the words about reviving his clan. Sasuke had stopped listening as Naruto spoke something about them getting together.

Admit it you little brat, you cant get the thought out of your head. The voice inside him chuckled.

You and I together? Sasuke asked as his dark eyes pierced right into Narutos soul. How?

I I. I d-dont k-know yet, Naruto answered.

Is he sure if you and I get together, we can make sure to revive the Uchiha-clan? Sasuke continued.

Y-yes! The furball is sure of that.

The black haired young man smirked and planted his ass down on Narutos lap and put his hands on the blondes shoulders.

T B C -

And you thought I died didn't you?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto's blue eyes were wide as plates as Sasuke suddenly planted his ass on Naruto's lap and grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulders.

Sasuke's dark eyes were slitted as he leaned closer.

"You and I together can revive my clan?" whispered the Uchiha-heir softly as his face came mere inches from Naruto's.

Naruto gulped down the heart that was beating inside his throat but he nodded to Sasuke's question. It was how the furball said just moments earlier.

"**HOW??" **Sasuke wanted to know as the strong smell of pinewood and sandalwood invaded his nostrils as he came closer to Naruto. He wouldn't admit it in this lifetime, but the taunting voice and Naruto's demanding kiss had really gotten to him and now this…

And now this opportunity had been given to the last of the Uchiha's. Naruto and Sasuke together could revive the Uchiha clan by just being… together. Now that gave Sasuke a thought or two that was not meant for children to know about.

When Naruto didn't answer Sasuke leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a purring sound.

"Tell me how again," demanded Sasuke.

Naruto swallowed and opened his mouth and tried to speak.

"Ehh, he… he… uhm… if… if you and I… If you and I got together..," Naruto started and felt sweat falling down his cheeks and tried to push away the fact that Sasuke had planted his ass right above his straining erection. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "**IF YOU AND I GOT TOGETHER WE COULD ADOPT A BABY AND INJECT OUR BLOOD INTO IT AND IT WOULD WIELD THE SHARINGAN!!**"

The words were shouted out as Naruto closed his even more tightly. He hated it but if Sasuke refused him now it would kill his heart.

*-*

Sasuke's black eyes widened as he heard the shout from Naruto and he pulled away a bit more. _'If we adopt a baby… but that would mean… ' _

The voice that had invaded Sasuke's brain for the last few days chuckled in the back of his head. _'Yes indeed, that would mean you two would be parents to said adopted child. Don't tell me you don't want too?'_

Gods above, Sasuke wanted it bad, because that would mean he would have Naruto bound to him forever. And even though Sasuke really didn't want to admit it, the thought of having the blond disaster-prankster bound to him was very appealing.

Sasuke smirked and rose from Naruto's comfortable lap. He stood up and walked towards the hot spring again and submerged himself in it.

"Alright dobe."

Naruto blinked and opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's back in the onsen.

"Ehh?"

"Alright, let's get together and adopt a baby," Sasuke said as he fought a shiver go through his body. He knew very well what it could mean.

'_It means you will have to live with this blond hurricane of a boy, his pheromones and beauty, can you go without molesting him?'_ asked the taunting voice inside Sasuke's head. Sasuke of course refused to answer it because he knew what the answer would be.

*-*_*

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing from his all time rival. The damn bastard had just agreed to live together with him… and not only that, the bastard had just agreed that he accepted to adopt a child with Naruto.

"B-but… S-Sasuke-teme!!"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled as he turned around in the onsen. "Let's just get along, get a baby, and hopefully that Hokage of yours that is so famous for her medical jutsus to help us out to make sure that our baby can get the Sharingan!"

Dark eyes pierced into Naruto's baby blue ones.

"A-are you sure?" Naruto whispered as he rose to his feet.

Sasuke smirked as he looked up on Naruto.

"If I can revive my clan means that I have to put up with you and your dobe-ness, sure I will put up with it," Sasuke answered as he eyed Naruto.

But just a second later the Uchiha wished he never spoken those words, because Naruto started to remove his clothes, and just a minute after that he was in a hot spring together with a red eyed demon carrier that had set his eyes on Sasuke.

"Then why don't we start trying to get along right now?" A purring voice came from Naruto as he trapped the Uchiha in the far end of the hot spring.

*-*_*

Sasuke found himself pressed up against the wall of the hot spring as Naruto put his hands on each side of him and leaned closer. He looked up into those red eyes that belonged to the Kyuubi no Kitsune rather than his blonde dobe.

Sasuke gulped as Naruto's face came in closer. Perhaps he had played too high? He wasn't sure, but he was sure that he would do just about anything to revive his clan and if it meant being with the dobe and share parenthood with said dobe – he would do it. But this… this was starting to get to a level he wasn't sure he was ready for yet.

"Sasukeeee," the growling voice called out making Sasuke feel his heart flare up inside his chest.

"W-what dobe?" He snarled out.

At first there was just a deafening silence before a dark growl came from the blond dobe. He came even closer and grabbed hold of the back of Sasuke's head.

"Kiss me teme!"

The order was clear as a cloudless day.

*-*_*

Sasuke's black eyes widened when he heard the order from the blond asshole that barely couldn't do a normal bunshin.

'_He… he… w-want m-me to d-do w-what?_' Sasuke thought as his eyes the next second was placed on Naruto's lips.

"Kiss me teme," the order was repeated.

And it was as if Sasuke had lost all his will power because his face drew closer to those lips that just asked to be kissed by him. And before the last of the Uchiha's could do anything about it he placed his lips against those luscious ones that so craved his attention.

Sasuke refused to believe it when the soft sigh escapade his lips as he made contact with Naruto's mouth. He felt the large hand entangle itself in his hair and pushed his head closer to that sucking mouth that seemed to devour his very soul.

The growl coming from the blond demon-holder made Sasuke wanting to have more, Sasuke wanted to feel more of Naruto.

"Naruto…" the voice of Sasuke brought Naruto out of his haze and he pulled away and looked at Sasuke's face.

* _*-*

'_What did I do…??'_ Naruto thought as fear gripped his heart.

'_Just look at him, he wants it!!' the_ Kyuubi purred darkly inside Naruto's head. _**'KISS HIM SOME MORE!'**_

The red plump lips that were so close to Naruto's face gave the blonde courage and he lowered his face again and kissed Sasuke again even if he would die in the end. _'But I will die a happy man,'_ his inner voice that not belonged to the perverted fox supplied.

Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's thighs and pulled the Uchiha up on his lap as he twitched around to have his back against the onsen wall. He put his large hands on Sasuke's luscious ass and pressed him closer.

"You are mine now," Naruto growled darkly as he pulled away a bit and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "And you better believe it, Teme!"

**-**

T B C!

Hopefully you all can see the quotations marks this time. It's been way too long since I posted on FF, it has been changed a lot. Either it eats my quotation marks or something else… let's see what it is this time… Please give me kind reviews…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Sasuke almost screamed like a little girl as Naruto manhandled him in this way but then there was the matter of fact of a certain Uchiha-pride that got in the way, plus the little naughty voice inside his head that he now had dubbed as the Devil's voice that promised the world of pleasure as long as he kept his voice down a bit and not screamed. Because if he screamed then there would be people coming running in to check out what was wrong and that would not be a good thing. Because they would realize it was the Uchiha that had screamed like a little girl and again, considering the Uchiha-pride was in the danger zone.

So Sasuke just gasped and tried to wrap his brain around what had happen as his hands landed on Naruto's broad shoulders. He looked into cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with mischievousness and lust.

The words spoken by the dobe had Sasuke spiraling down a path of submission as another part of him rose to the challenge.

But before anything interesting could happen they were interrupted of a familiar sound of an ANBU appearing in a puff of smoke just a few feet away from the edge of the onsen. Sasuke could hear the dangerous growl coming from Naruto as his blond head turned a bit to look at the intruder.

"**WHAT NOW?!**" snarled Naruto as he saw Yamato come into his line of vision. Although Yamato had his mask on, Naruto knew that it was his stand-in captain.

"Sorry Naruto, but there is a situation at the Hokage-tower. Tsunade-sama require your assistance." The masked ANBU said softly. "Please finish up here quickly and come to the Tower."

And with that he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared leaving Sasuke with a very frustrated and angry demon-vessel.

"I can't fucking believe this," Naruto growled darkly as he grabbed hold of Sasuke's pale ass globes, a hold that would promise blue hand prints a few hours later on.

Sasuke didn't dare answer Naruto. He just tried to find his logic, tried to find his brain to understand to what was happening. He had been in charge at first but now he was just a manhandled man with soon to be blue handprints on his ass. Naruto's handprints. As if his ass was marked as Naruto's property.

A dark blush spread over Sasuke's face and he scrambled out of Naruto's hold. His Uchiha-pride would not allow his ass to be marked in any way!! And especially not as property of a certain Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto looked at the flustered Uchiha and he smirked whilst he got out of the water.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll finish this," Naruto waved his hands a bit. "We will finish it later." And with that Naruto was gone, leaving Sasuke alone in the onsen.

Well, not quite alone because Sasuke could sense several ANBU's around the bath. But right now he couldn't care less about them. Instead he was trying hard to calm his racing heart and the turmoil that was roaming inside his belly.

A few weeks ago he had been in perfect control of everything and now it was all falling apart. And yet he had a chance to restore his clan without having to bother with troublesome women. And he could do it together with the one person he saw as an equal, as a friend. His best friend.

And a best friend that had been kissing just a few moments ago and grabbed his ass possessively. Sasuke groaned and ducked his head under the warm water. Was he ever going to live this down? Must probably not because as soon as Naruto returned from the Hokage's office the dobe would pick up where he had left off and most likely Sasuke would sport more than a pair of handprints on his ass.

'_Dear Gods, please take me away from here!'_ Sasuke silently prayed as he got up from the water and headed towards the showers. Once he had showered off he dried himself and put on some clothes that mysteriously had been switched with his old ones. He didn't question it and put them on. A pair of soft pants and a thick silk kimono. Very expensive from the look and feel of it.

When he finished dressing Sasuke wondered what he should do. Would he walk out of the onsen or should he stay and wait for Naruto? He groaned again when he realized that he had to wait for that blond hurricane to reappear. Naruto was his guardian and deep down he knew that the blond would be in trouble if Sasuke walked off on his own even if there was ANBU around him. So he sighed deeply and sat down on a bench and waited for Naruto to return from the Hokage's office. He rubbed his temple and tried to forget everything, which of course was impossible. He was in deep shit, no matter how he looked at it.

He looked up when he heard a soft thud. Not two meters from him he saw the Hyuuga-prodigy, the man that had squabbled about fate during their Chuunin-exam.

"Uchiha-san, I see that you are back in Konoha," Neji said as he walked closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

"So the idiot finally managed to get you back here. Not that I ever doubted him of course. Naruto-san can do anything when he wants to, but I'm rather curious how he managed to do it." Neji continued and smirked when he noticed the blush rise on Sasuke's pale cheeks. _'Interesting, the Uchiha blushes? I wonder what Naruto did to him to make him blush like that?'_

"That's none of your business Hyuuga," Sasuke growled and turned his gaze towards the steaming pool outside the shouji doors. He really didn't like the Hyuuga's tone and he rather the stuck up prodigy to just disappear as quick as he had turned up.

"Oh, then I wonder what Sai-san was talking about when he told me about a certain **'dickless'** person not being so dickless any longer, I am sure he wasn't talking about you was he?" Neji smirk grew in strength just as Sasuke's blush darkened in color.

If only Sasuke could launch out at the damn prick he would do so. He would fry his Hyuuga-ass and feed it to the birds!

Neji knew he had corned the Uchiha-heir and judging from that dark blush on his face, the Uchiha surely hid something very juicy. _'I can't wait to hear from Naruto what he did to make Uchiha so docile. But knowing Naruto, it must have been quite extraordinary.'_ Neji bowed slightly and disappeared much to Sasuke's relief.

Naruto was not happy as he knocked on the old hag's office door. He heard her call him inside and he opened the door and stepped inside.

"What the hell do you want baachan?" he practically snarled. "I was rather busy!"

"Yes I heard. Feeling up the Uchiha in the onsen. What the hell were you thinking you brat?" roared Tsunade and rose from her chair and glared at Naruto.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head. He hated that he had forgotten about the ANBU and their habit of rattle about just about everything. They could be worse than old ladies at a tea party. He was sure they would tell Tsunade-baachan if he went to the toilet and wanked off.

"Dammit baachan!!"

"Don't you use that tone with me young man! According to the ANBU you were under the influence of the kitsune and you know what the council will say about that if they were to know about it. You must learn to control your teenaged hormones. I know you have the hots for the Uchiha, but please save it when you two are alone and not watched by my men," Tsunade almost shouted. She was glad that her office had sound-secure wards up. She was ready to roar in frustration over Naruto's behavior.

But at the same time she could understand him. He had searched so long for the Uchiha, he had trained so hard to be strong enough for that stuck up prick and now he had him in his grasp and Tsunade knew that Naruto never would let the Uchiha go now.

She sighed and sat back down and rubbed her temple before looking up at Naruto again.

"Tell me what happened at the onsen, Naruto," she asked him.

Naruto bit his lip a bit and a blush began to form on his whiskered cheeks. He sat down on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk and he thought about what he was going to tell her. But he knew that he just had to tell her straight out, she would know it later on anyway so there was no point in hiding anything.

"The fox knows of a way to help Sasuke start up his clan again," Naruto began.

Tsunade blinked in confusion and surprise.

"But for Sasuke to do that, my involvement is needed."

"Huh?"

Naruto gulped and laughed nervously.

"Well in short, we get married and we will adopt children and if we infuse them with our blood, they will be able to carry on the Sharingan." Naruto spoke so fast that Tsunade barely was able to understand what he just said.

"Say that again, this time slower brat!"

Naruto repeated his words, his blush darkened with each word that was repeated.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing and yet Naruto was sincere. She doubted that the boy could tell a decent lie even if his life depended on it. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temple even harder now.

"So the demon fox tells you that you two can create Sharingan-children together? Why you two? Why not the Uchiha and somebody else?"

"I don't know, the fox didn't say anything about that. But I told Sasuke-teme about it and he agreed."

"He did **WHAT**??!"

"He agreed."

'_Damn, these brats will make me develop a chronic migraine,'_ Tsunade mumbled under her breath as she waved off Naruto. She couldn't deal with more now.

Naruto nodded and walked out of her office. His face was burning with embarrassment. He swore quietly and made a few hand-signs and teleported himself back to the onsen.

He found a very crossed Sasuke sitting on one of the benches. He walked over to him and decided to plaster on one of his silly smiles.

"Sorry about that teme," he laughed nervously. "But baachan wanted to know a few things. Are you ready to head back to my place?"

Sasuke looked up, his black eyes looking at him with fury as if he wanted to tell Naruto that he wanted to rip him to pieces for leaving him alone at the onsen.

"You're place dobe?" Sasuke whispered with badly hidden anger.

"Yeah, my place. I have responsibility for you, and you will be staying with me. Of course with a few ANBU stationed outside the apartment."

Sasuke growled but rose to his feet and nodded slightly. He knew without looking that Naruto was grinning again. "I hope it's clean enough and not look like the city dump!"

"**TEME**!!" Naruto responded accordingly.

"Kakashi, you lazy ass, get in here! And Shizune, get in here too!!" Tsunade roared and waited for the masked copy ninja and her friend slash assisstant to show up in her office. And true to his nature he came through the window like he often did.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" he asked as he barely lifted his eye from his orange book.

"I have got some very strange news for you and I want you to investigate them together with Shizune."

Kakashi raised his eye from his book and looked at his leader with curiosity in his one eye.

"What do you want us to investigate Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"I had Naruto over for a few moments ago and he told me something very strange. He said that the fox demon had an idea on how to help the Uchiha repopulate his clan again."

Now Kakashi definitive was interested. This better be good he though as he chuckled a bit under his mask.

"Tsunade-sama, what on earth are you talking about?" asked Shizune as she watched the masked jounin put his orange book away in his weapon pouch. She could see the curiosity shining in his visible eye.

"If I understood the brat correctly, then this is a scenario that will happen very soon." Tsunade started as she leaned forward and rested her head on her hands. "Naruto and the Uchiha will hook up - together as in a pair – they will get married or at least get engaged with each other. Then they will adopt a child, perhaps more, I am not sure about that. And according to Naruto or rather more, the Kyuubi, if they inject both Naruto's and the Uchiha's blood into that child, that very child will carry the Sharingan and thus be an Uchiha. And the Uchiha can re-awaken his clan once again."

Shizune just gaped and Kakashi began to chuckle almost evilly.

Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You find this funny Kakashi?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Those two are two peas from the same pod. Siamese twins almost. They can't be without each other. I even heard a rumor that Sasuke had a thing to make shadow clones that look liked Naruto in order to train. And we all know how obsessed Naruto have been in order to get Sasuke back to the village. They have the hots for each other; the only ones that don't see it are themselves. Although from what I heard from the gossiping jounins you have posted to watch Sasuke – it seems that they have started to understand that too," Kakashi cackled like an old woman as he began to laugh even harder.

Tsunade frowned and Shizune looked horrified.

"Don't worry Tsunade-hime. I'm sure Naruto has everything under control," Kakashi said as he jumped out of the window. "Going to the library now Shizune-san, coming?" he called as he disappeared.

"Shizune!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes! Coming!" Shizune yelled and ran out of the door.

Naruto unlocked the door to his small apartment. He opened the door and held it open so Sasuke could get inside. He saw the black haired man remove his sandals and stepped inside as Naruto followed his suit.

"It is not big or anything, but you know – its home," Naruto mumbled softly.

Sasuke nodded almost invisible as he looked over the scarcely furniture apartment. There was a sofa, a small table, a TV. A book shelf containing some scrolls and a few books. A door led into the kitchen and a door that led to Naruto's bedroom. The bathroom door was closed and he couldn't see anything special unless you counted the RAMEN-posters on the walls. And even though it looked almost Spartan, it was more than Sasuke could say about his later living quarters. They had been dull in comparison. A bed and a bathroom had all he had needed. The strength he possessed had come from training.

'_And yet you were beaten by a mere kiss from the brat,'_ a voice echoed inside Sasuke's head. He growled darkly. He really didn't need to be reminded of that. _'Ahh come on Uchiha, you like it when the brat kisses you. You crave his touch now don't you?'_

'_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!'**_ Sasuke mentally yelled.

"Teme, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke's flushed face. "You look constipated, are you ill?"

Sasuke's fist moved on its own and connected with Naruto's jaw. The blond man was punched so hard that he lost his footing and fell backwards.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!**" Naruto yelled angrily as he wiped off the blood from his split lip.

"Shut up!!" Sasuke snarled. "This is all your fault!"

"**WHAT?!**"

"You are the one that is invading my mind with **stupid** ideas! It is your fault I'm stuck here with all these **stupid** people!!" Sasuke clenched his fists as he trembled in anger and confusion.

Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head as he looked up in Sasuke's angry face. He could see hurt and anger and confusion all blended into a desperate mix. _'Dammit Kyuubi, stop messing with his head!!'_ Naruto yelled at the demon fox that housed inside his soul.

Naruto rose to his feet and shook his blond head a bit before heading into the kitchen. He knew that Sasuke was confused and hurt. He would let the raven haired young man cool down a bit. It was not his fault that he was acting like this. Sasuke just had to face the fact that he was back home now. And that would and could take a while.

"You damn fool," Sasuke growled behind Naruto.

"You want some tea, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as nothing had happened.

And this of course made the Uchiha even more angrier. Naruto never backed down, not like this.

"**DOBE**!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Sorry, I don't have that kind of tea," Naruto answered as he filled his teapot with water. He knew very well that he was taunting Sasuke. But he couldn't help it. Inside he was raging to answer up to Sasuke's taunting and yet he felt very calm. It was confusing.

Sasuke stomped off and grabbed hold of Naruto's arms and turned him around so he could come face to face with the Kyuubi-holder. Blue eyes glanced back at him and suddenly Sasuke lost all his foot and he fell forward, his face buried in Naruto's tanned neck.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," Sasuke repeated with choked voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered softly as he put the pot down and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, encasing the Uchiha in a warm embrace.

"I… I don't know… I don't know what's happening… j-just stop it!" Sasuke almost sobbed.

"Teme, it's not your fault ok… I know…" Naruto tried to comfort Sasuke. "Don't worry about it. Just relax and let me take care of you… O-ok?"

Sasuke just pushed closer. The pain inside him refused to give in. This was so wrong and yet nothing in his life had felt so right. The warmth that radiated from the blond was just too much. It drew him closer, he needed that warmth, he craved it. It was like a life-force that he couldn't live without. He wanted more.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered against that warm skin. The smell, the warmth, the air around Naruto was intoxicating to his senses. "Naruto," he whispered again.

"S-Sasuke, w-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered as he felt Sasuke's hot lips against his neck. "S-stop!!"

"You're the one… it is all your fault!!" Sasuke's voice was muffled against Naruto's neck but Naruto could make out every word of it.

Hell, Naruto could feel every word that was spoken against his neck.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hands on his shirt as they clenched and he suddenly came face to face with Sasuke and the Uchiha's dark eyes could burn a hole through his soul.

"Dammit Naruto, why did you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you bring me back here?" Sasuke asked as he leaned closer, letting his lips ghost over Naruto's lips.

Naruto's tanned faced burned but his hands went up and grabbed two fistfuls of black locks and he pulled Sasuke's head back a bit.

"Because you belong here, Sasuke. You belong here in Konoha… you belong here with me," Naruto answered sincerely.

Tears began to well up in those dark pools that Naruto loved so much.

"You make me weak," Sasuke snarled with sobs in his throat.

"No, **we** don't make you weak Sasuke. **We** will make you stronger, **WE** will make you so strong that nobody will be able to deny your strength – ever!"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened as the voice that belonged to Kyuubi, not Naruto boomed through the apartment.

"Trust the brat, let him take care of you, let him guide you and you will find the strength that you need to avenge your clan. And…. And do know this – look beneath the surface. Not everything is as you think it is."

The growling dark voice disappeared and back was Naruto's concerned voice.

"TEME, what the fuck is wrong with you??!"

Sasuke just shook his head and pushed his face back in Naruto's warm neck. He didn't have the strength to fight back right now. He would follow that strange voice. He would let Naruto take care of him if only for a few days. He clinged to Naruto's warmth as he tried to move so the dobe would understand to follow him.

Naruto could feel Sasuke pulling him backwards, pulling him out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. And as soon as Sasuke reached the bed he pushed Naruto down and followed him down. Naruto felt Sasuke cling to him, hugging him. Sasuke's face buried in his neck, silently begging him to be still and be quiet. Not asking any question.

Naruto was confused. This was so out of what he had expected from Sasuke that it made Naruto worry but the Kyuubi's voice told him just to hold and snuggle with the Uchiha.

Why had Naruto asked.

'Because the damn prude needs it. Snuggle him, let him snuggle with you and he'll be alright later on.' The Kyuubi had answered.

And thus Naruto was demoted to a snuggle-bunny.

Well, for the night at least.

T B C

Please, please, gimme lots of bright reviews – the dark of winter nights is just that, very dark… Gimme some bright thoughts will ya :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke awoke to feeling warm, cuddled, and very loved. It was like the time when he was six years old and had woken up between his parents after coming to their bedroom in the middle of a stormy night. They had cuddled him between their bodies, shielding him from the horrors of the Storm Gods that was raging outside their home. He felt safe.

The problem was – he was not at his home. He was not in what he considers his own bed and the arms that were encasing him in a warm cocoon did not belong to his parents.

He could feel a soft and warm breath against his neck and it made his soul shiver and the hairs on his body stand on end. He tried to remember what had happened before he fell asleep and the images his memory fed him made Sasuke's face burn bright red.

'_Dear Gods, noooo, let it not be so…. I did not break down in front of Naruto!!!'_ his mind screamed as the memory of the night that gone by was displayed inside his head.

But no matter how he wished that it not had happened, it had indeed happened. And now the blonde idiot was hugging him, warming him.

He, the Great Uchiha, Sasuke was cuddled. The proud member of the Uchiha Clan was being cuddled. **CUDDLED**!! It was bad. It was unheard of, no Uchiha outside the Uchiha walls ever consented to be **CUDDLED**!!

Sasuke began to feel panic rise inside his belly and he tried to pry those warm and cuddling limbs off his body only to be hugged even tighter.

His head, his pride was screaming bloody murder as the body behind him was rubbing up against his back.

'_Be still you brat and enjoy the love he can give you,'_ the dark voice inside his head growled. Sasuke wanted to cry again. He didn't enjoy this at all.

Sasuke was an avenger. He was the one that had turned his back against love and devotion. He was a loner and a very strong loner. He didn't need anyone! Not even the dobe that rubbed his morning wood against Sasuke's bum.

'_Remember what I told you last night Uchiha! We will make you so strong that nobody can deny your strength no matter what happens!'_

The promise echoed inside Sasuke's head and he stilled his motions. He stopped moving all together and let it sunk back into his soul.

'_How?'_ He asked more to himself rather than asking the voice he heard in his head.

'_Let him care for you, his love and care will be able to grant you the strength you need to see what is hiding underneath the surface.'_ The dark voice answered. _'And remember what he told you, if you get together, if you marry, you can adopt. Infuse the child with your blood and the gaki's blood and you can create a new little legion of Sharingan warriors.'_

Sasuke snorted as he relaxed more in Naruto's possessive embrace. He didn't need a legion of warriors that carried the Sharingan. _He just wanted… _

His heart almost came to a stop as the thought ended with… _some children with the person he loved the most._

'_And we all know who that person is… come on you damn proud Uchiha, give in. Marry the gaki, train, get strong, avenge your family and set things right. Then when the gaki is the Hokage of Konoha, adopt a few brats, and live happily ever after… why is that so wrong?'_

"**If you ever get out of the prison inside my body I will kill you!!"**

Naruto's thick and threatening voice broke the silence in the bedroom and Sasuke flipped his head around just as the arms around his body was loosened and released the grip around his body.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he turned around completely and saw Naruto slip out of the bed and moved quickly out of the bedroom door.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke called out.

'_Fuck this!'_ Sasuke snarled as he rose from the bed as well and ran after the blonde youth. He would not let Naruto get away with this. He was going to explain a thing or twenty about what had happened.

And Sasuke found Naruto at the doorstep to the kitchen. The whiskered young man was leaning against the doorway, his hands running through his blonde hair. Sasuke could hear Naruto cursing the Kyuubi that was sharing the space with Naruto's soul.

"Naruto!??!" Sasuke called out as he came closer.

"I… I'm so s-sorry Sasuke," Naruto almost choked on his own voice.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the tensed backside of his dobe.

"I never wanted this to happen," Naruto whispered knowing that Sasuke could hear him clear as day.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuske asked.

"I wanted you…. On your own… I n-never wanted you to f-feel forced…"

Sasuke saw how Naruto's fists were balled and the tension in the blonde's back told Sasuke that Naruto was in a lot of pain. Mental pain. And that hurt Sasuke too. He never wanted Naruto to go through this. So for the first time after his parent's death, Sasuke followed his emotions. And he had been a very emotional child. He did the only thing he knew of that could help Naruto at this moment.

Sasuke stepped up behind Naruto and encircled the blonde's chest and pressed his body against Naruto's back.

"Stop this Naruto. Don't blame yourself. So just stop it!" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's broad back. "I don't want to hear it, ok?!"

Naruto turned his head a bit and saw the black hair over his shoulder.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Shut up and make some breakfast!" Sasuke snarled against Naruto's back before he quickly turned around and stormed off towards the bathroom. He had cried last night and he would not let the dobe see him cry again!

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled as he turned around and saw the back of the last Uchiha disappear into his bathroom, the bathroom door slamming into the frame.

'_Don't worry about it – just make some pancakes for the bitch and you'll be alright,'_ the voice of the Kyuubi echoed inside Naruto's head.

"Don't call him that to his face," Naruto smiled softly and felt the tension leave his body as he walked over to the cabinet to find the things to make pancakes with. But he couldn't help but chuckle softly as the warmth from Sasuke's hug came back to him. Gods, it had felt so good to be hugged by Sasuke and just moments ago he had Sasuke in his arms too.

He had awakened just moments before the furball had started to mess with the Uchiha. But Naruto had loved embracing Sasuke. The feeling of not waking up cold and alone. It was probably the best feeling he ever had. And Naruto hoped to have more mornings like this, minus the angst of course.

'_Don't worry gaki, you will. Love the stuck up Uchiha, have little brats and live happily ever after. I'm sure you'll be cursing the life out of me after a few years with little brats running around your feet. They will be driving you mad.'_ The demon fox laughed evilly inside Naruto's head but Naruto just smiled even wider as his parasite supplied his brain with an image of Sasuke in a dress and five little kids hanging from the dress and in Sasuke's arms there were two infants. _'See, he looks so good being a little wife doesn't he?'_

Inside Naruto's bathroom Sasuke was having angsting of epic proportions. He sat down on the edge of the bath tub, his hands buried in his black hair as he ranted _No No No No No_, over and over inside his head. It hurt so damn much that he couldn't help the tears from falling. He wanted it all to just **Stop**.

But the words of the famous Kyuubi came back to him and he blushed darkly. The feeling he had awakened to was enough to break down his defenses.

He drove his fingers through his black locks and looked up the sealing of the bathroom. The memory of his breakdown from yesterday came back and he sighed heavily. Why was he fighting anyway?

Sasuke turned and began to fill the tub with hot water. He found a bath soap and put some of it in the water. The smell reminded him of Naruto and a small smile made it to his lips. He had breathed in some of that wonderful smell when he had hugged Naruto in the doorway. He liked it.

'_We always had a special connection and he is the only constant thing in my life. I can always count of him being there for me even when I'm not wanting him to be there.'_ Sasuke's smile broadened a bit as he stood up and removed his clothes. He slipped into the hot water and sighed in relief.

'_This is not so bad.'_

Then he heard Naruto from the other side of the door.

"Get your prissy ass out of the water, the pancakes are soon ready!!"

'_Not so bad unless you count for that of course,'_ Sasuke chuckled as the relief washed over him.

He would take the advice and let the dobe love and take care of him. It was rather nice to wake up with someone in the morning even if it meant he had to be cuddled and rubbed up against. The last part made Sasuke blush again and he growled. He didn't want to admit it but the way that Naruto had rubbed against Sasuke's bum had really felt good.

He shook his black head before dipping it under the water and made quick business with washing himself off and rinse before stepping out of the tub. He found a large towel and dried off and frowned when he saw his clothes. He had slept in those clothes and wished he had brought something with him as he stormed off to hide.

It couldn't be helped; he had to call Naruto to give him some new and fresh clothes.

But he didn't need to yell because through the door a new change of clothes came flying.

"I don't think they'll fit properly, but they will have to do for now until we can go shopping later." Naruto called through the door.

Sasuke looked at the clothes in his hands and he smiled. _'Well, they are not orange, they will have to do for now.'_ He put them on and took a deep breath.

'_I can do this. I can let it all go and let the dobe care for me. I don't have to be strong all the time. I can just be Sasuke for once.'_ He sighed again and nodded.

But when he thought back he always had been "just Sasuke" to Naruto. Naruto never saw Sasuke as the last Uchiha or the infamous traitor or Itachi's little brother. To Naruto Sasuke had always been – just Sasuke.

And with that in mind, Sasuke stepped out from the bathroom.

Naruto gave one of his bright smiles as Sasuke walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table that was filled with food. He had outdone himself in order to impress Sasuke. It was not a lot of things he could cook, but pancakes were one of his specialties. And by the little drool in the corner of Sasuke's mouth, he was sure he had managed to impress the proud Uchiha.

"I'm not the best of cooks, but Iruka-sensei made me pancakes once and after that I begged him for days how to teach me to make them so… pancakes is one of the few things I'm really good at," Naruto said and smiled with a hand behind his back.

"It looks nice," Sasuke said and saw how Naruto put a few pancakes on his plate.

"I hope you like it as much as I do because you will be having pancakes every Saturday morning from now on," Naruto said and didn't realize that what he said almost sounded like a marriage proposal in Sasuke's ears.

'_And I really wouldn't mind it. I wouldn't mind at all to be married to you Naruto,'_ Sasuke thought as he put a piece of pancake into his mouth and let the heavenly taste take over his senses.

'_I hear you came to your senses after all,'_ a dark voice chuckled inside Sasuke's head. _'I told you he would be good in providing for you.'_

Sasuke mentally snorted and refused to give the voice the pleasure in admitting that it had been right. The breakfast that Naruto had made was beyond heavenly Sasuke decided as he swallowed the last piece on his plate. He took a sip from the orange juice and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you for the meal Naruto," he said and saw Naruto lift his head, his mouth stuffed with food. It made Sasuke smile again. "It tasted wonderful."

"Good," Naruto mumbled and blushed.

"And I will hold you to it you know."

"Huh?"

"The promise of making me pancakes every Saturday morning from now on."

Naruto's blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he heard Sasuke's words. He swallowed hard.

"R-really?"

"Really." Sasuke confirmed.

And before Sasuke could react he was hauled up and got himself caught in a oversized bear hug.

"Sasuke…. I'm so happy," Naruto whispered, his voice thick of emotions.

Sasuke could only agree. He was happy too. He put his arms around Naruto's midriff and hugged the blonde back.

Outside in the tree there was an ANBU that was grinning widely behind his mask. Naruto's stand-in captain, Yamato, was happy for the blonde fox-boy. He had finally found his precious person and he had been accepted by said person too.

"Yamato-taicho?" a voice came from behind him. Yamato turned around and saw his subordinate Sai sit behind on the tree-branch.

"Look and learn Sai-kun. What you see there is love in its purest form." Yamato said and pointed towards the kitchen window. "Doesn't it look nice?"

Sai turned his dark eyes and watched how Naruto embraced the Uchiha in a bone crushing hug. It felt strange inside him. Feelings he thought he had killed off long ago began to re-surface. It felt strange inside him. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Don't worry Sai-kun, one day you will understand," Yamato said when he saw the struggles the young Root-ANBU had. "Come, we will inform the Hokage about this development, but I'm sure she will already know."

Sai nodded and followed his captain as they took off for the Hokage-tower.

Naruto reluctantly let go of Sasuke and looked into black eyes. He wanted to say so much to Sasuke and yet the words didn't come over his lips.

Sasuke smiled softly and rose to place his mouth against Naruto's.

Naruto gasped but seconds later he let go and embraced Sasuke once again in his arms. He kissed the Uchiha with all the emotions he was capable of. He could feel Sasuke give in and follow Naruto in the kiss.

'_Gods, I love him so much!'_ Naruto thought as Sasuke kissed him back. _'I love him!'_

'_Good, now let jump his pale ass! I want his ass!' _

"**SHUT UP FURBALL!!**" Both Naruto and Sasuke roared as they broke the kiss.

Then they laughed. The tension was totally broken now. But the love had filled up that void. And in Sasuke the love and devotion had filled up a space where his hatred earlier had resided and no matter how he tried to deny it, the knowledge that he was being cared for was beyond anything he had felt before. And it felt good.

T B C

I hoped you liked it.  
I was thinking about Yamato teaching Sai about love, making them an item – what do you think?  
As you can see this will not be a male-preg story, but Naruto and Sasuke will have babies in the future.

Now if you want – please give me some feedback, reviews – it makes me so happy.  
And of course HAPPY NEW YEAR – I hope 2010 will be a great year for you all.

Love Maria


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura thought she was seeing things when her eyes fell upon Sasuke walking side by side with Naruto. Of course that scene itself was not very special. What it made special was the fact that Sasuke was smiling.

The brooding emo-boy was smiling. And he was smiling warmly towards Naruto.

It was scary. No… it was even beyond scary.

Sasuke never smiled unless he was taunting someone. He never smiled warmly towards anyone! The whole picture was so wrong on so many levels that Sakura almost felt sick.

And yet she couldn't help but feel warm inside. She was happy that Sasuke was back with them and she was especially happy for Naruto. It had been long since she realize that the only one that could make Sasuke happy was Naruto. Sasuke would never want her like she had wanted him. And she had closed that chapter in her life. She was just happy that he was back with them. And she would love them as a big sister.

'_And being a big sister, I get to teach them lessons when I think they are out of line,'_ Inner Sakura was cackling evilly.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" she called out and waved towards them as she walked over to them. Naruto answered her big smile and Sasuke stiffened a bit. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"The bastard needs new clothes so we're going shopping, you want to come with us?" asked Naruto.

Sakura blinked but then her smile widened.

"SURE!!" she almost yelled. "This will be fun, I haven't gone shopping for clothes for like… forever!"

Naruto paled and Sasuke felt faint. This was not what they had counted on. The fear of something very dangerous coming began to seep into their souls and they looked at each other. What the fuck was going happen to them?

Inner Sakura was screaming over and over inside Sakura's head and she smiled ever so sweetly as she grabbed their hands and dragged the boys over to the nearest shop. This was going to be once in a life time chance. She was soooo going to harass them.

Yamato found Sai sitting on the roof of his house. He knew that the emotional stubbed boy was confused about what was happening between Naruto and Sasuke and it affected Yamato more than he was willing to admit. Sai had shown great strength and intuition and he had gone against his orders that he had first been given.

Sai was supposed to kill Sasuke but instead he had told the Uchiha about the bonds he was forming and the bonds Sasuke had with his former team mates. That alone had made Sai go against his orders and it was impressing Yamato had to admit. It turned out that it had been the Root-ANBU leader Danzou that had given the order and Sai had been the one to tell the Hokage about that order.

You can only imagine her rage when she found out about it. Yamato almost felt sorry for the old man. Danzou had been pummeled to the ground by Tsunade's enormous strength. He was not going to move properly for at least six months.

With this in mind he landed softly next to Sai where he was sitting on Yamato's roof. He sat down next to the confused boy. He could see that Sai held the book he had painted in his hand.

"Captain…" Sai acknowledged the older man next to him.

"Sai-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Yamato.

"I am thinking about Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun," the boy answered.

'_It was as I thought,'_ Yamato thought and rubbed his forehead. This was going to be hard. He was not the right person for this but it seemed as if Sai found him to be the one to teach him about this.

"They love each other don't they?" Sai said as he looked down on his book.

"Yes they do."

"They love each other very much?"

"Yes, I guess they do," answered Yamato.

Sai sighed a bit as his fingers brushed over his book.

"How does it feel to love someone very much?"

"I don't know Sai-kun, I really don't know."

Sai turned his head and looked at his captain. There was something in Yamato's voice that made Sai's soul quench in pain.

"Do you think I will be able to feel such love one day?"

"I am sure you will Sai, and I hope I will too," Yamato answered truthfully.

And with that he laid down and looked up into the sky, watching the clouds wander by in a slow pace. _'Perhaps one day Sai…. One day….'_

'_**I am going to kill her!!'**_ Sasuke cursed inside his head as he stepped into the changing room for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Sakura and shopping for clothes was the calculation for universal torture. He was never going to survive this. And one look on Naruto and Sasuke knew that the blonde was thinking the very same thing.

"And here Sasuke-kun, I'm sure this will look good on you too!" Sakura's voice cut the air and her hand was stuck into the changing room holding a new piece of clothing.

Although Sasuke had to admit, there was something changed within Sakura. Her stalkish behavior was gone. The blind admiration for him was gone too. Now she was behaving as if she was an older sister to him or something like that. And it was, in a very weird kind of way, kind of nice, he had to admit that. He smiled and put the piece of clothing on and stepped outside.

"Ohhh you look soooooo cute!!" Sakura wailed in excitement and hugged the last Uchiha until he was on the brink of choking.

"Ehh, Sakura-chan…. He's turning blue…" Naruto pointed out.

"Ohh, sorry about that Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and sounded as if she was not sorry at all. She was all smile as she let go and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked with murder on Naruto.

"Yeah, it looks good. Let's take that piece too," Naruto said and blushed and turned around. The bastard looked good in every piece he put on.

As Naruto turned around he also came face to face with Hyuuga, Neji and Nara, Shikamaru. They were dressed in full jounin uniform.

"Ohh, hey guys… what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke stiffened when he saw the eyes of the newcomers. They looked at him as if he carried the black plague or something. Especially the white eyed prodigy. If looks could kill, Sasuke would probably be a pile of smoking ashes.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Sasuke heard Naruto ask.

"We heard that the Uchiha was outside his imprisonment so we thought we should keep an eye on him," the Hyuuga answered, his white eyes never left Sasuke.

"Imprisonment? Guys, guys, you have it all wrong. The bastard is under surveillance only. He's not a prisoner!" Naruto said sternly.

Shikamaru snorted and Neji gave Naruto a sweet smile. A smile that made Sasuke want to rip the white eyed bastard to shreds.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan, we're just here to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone," Neji said. But anyone with a brain could tell that he meant "we don't want this asshole to hurt you again."

'_Naruto-__**chan**__??? I'm going to kill this fucking asshole,'_ Sasuke thought as he stepped up and grabbed hold of Naruto's hand.

"Come on dobe, I need your help," Sasuke snarled and pulled the blonde with him into the changing room. He ignored the sounds of protests that came from the whiskered boy.

Sakura was having a field day with what was happening. Her inner evil self was going out of line in order to make Sasuke as uncomfortable as possible by letting him trying on everything she handed over to him. Then Neji and Shikamaru turned up and the Hyuuga went out of line to make Sasuke very jealous, making the emo-boy numero uno drag Naruto away.

The yaoi-fangirl inside her was screaming in cherishment. This day couldn't possible be any better now could it?

"Sorry boys, but my guys here have something to discuss. Why don't we head over to Ichiraku's and have a meal while they talk things over and they come over later on?" Sakura suggested and made a mental note to tell Ino, Tenten and Moegi about what was going on. She really needed more female power if she was going to handle this. And she was sure the other girls would be in on this too.

Neji and Shikamaru found themselves in the hands of a woman that could pummel them into the ground if she so wished. They didn't want to go against the young woman that was Tsunade's apprentice. That would be suicide indeed. So they followed her _most willingly_. Well, it looked as if they were willing anyway.

"S-Sasuke, what are you d-doing?" Naruto stuttered as he was pushed against the back wall of the changing room. He felt Sasuke pressed closer and he saw Sasuke's face just mere millimeters from his own.

"You will never let him call you Naruto-_chan_ again….! !" Sasuke snarled viciously.

"Ehh?" Naruto was confused.

"You're such a dobe. You're so damn innocent that you wouldn't notice when a person wants to rape your tanned ass!!" Sasuke was so angry that he could feel lava boil inside his veins.

Naruto gulped but he still didn't understand what Sasuke was talking about.

Sasuke growled in anger. The damn dobe was so stupid!

"The fucking Hyuuga – he wants to fuck you!! Couldn't you tell?" Sasuke almost screamed as he pressed closer to Naruto.

Naruto blinked and then…

"**WHAT??!**"

As soon as Sakura had Neji and Shikamaru out of shouting range from the shop she grabbed hold of Neji's uniform and lifted him up from the ground.

"Neji-san, I know you have the hots for Naruto. And although I love Sasuke-kun beyond words, I will not let you get in the way of the love Naruto and Sasuke-kun have for each other. So do yourself a favor – **BACK OFF** – or else you will be hospitalized for ten years."

Shikamaru gulped as he watched his jounin-friend being manhandled by the young woman that was the Hokage's pupil. If Neji didn't agree to this – the Hyuuga would have every bone in his body broken.

"I can't help but wonder if Hanabi-chan has the hots for Naruto too – all of you younger Hyuuga's seems to love my little brother. But hear this you damn stuck up asshole – I will not let you destroy Naruto's happiness now that he have found it!" Sakura said as she put Neji down again. "All I care about is Naruto's happiness and now he have it in his arms. And that happiness is named Sasuke-kun."

Neji gulped and rubbed his throat with his hand as he was put down again.

"I am…. I am just concerned about the Uchiha and what will happen when he betray Naruto again," he whispered hoarsely.

"WHEN? Oh no Hyuuga – Sasuke-kun will not betray Naruto again. Didn't you see his eyes? Didn't you take a good look into Sasuke-kun's eyes?" asked Sakura as she stepped back a bit. "Sasuke-kun have found his ground, his love. He has found the anchor that will keep him with us. And that anchor is named Naruto."

"She's right Hyuuga-san," Shikamaru said, putting his two cents into this story.

Neji's head spun around and he looked at the lazy jounin as if he wanted to say "Are you for real?"

Shikamaru sighed in boredom and he looked at the white eyed prodigy.

"We all know that Sasuke have been Naruto's obsession since the Uchiha left the village. Don't tell me you didn't know that Naruto loved Sasuke? Those two are one of the kinds, and the only one to keep the Uchiha in the village is Naruto. "

"See, I was right – and when Shikamaru-san agrees, who can go against his logic?!" Sakura smiled victoriously. "Now let's get to Ichiraku's ramen-stand so we can get something to eat before Naruto eats it all!"

And that was the final saying in it all. The Hyuuga had to admit defeat. Plus he didn't want to be pummeled by Sakura's strong fists. He bowed to the stronger hormones in this case.

"Come on bastard, we need to pay for your new clothes and then we're going to meet up with Sakura-chan at the ramen-stand!" Naruto called out as he was pressed up against the wall.

"I don't care about anything right now," Sasuke growled.

"W-what are you talking about bastard?" Naruto asked, still very confused.

"You are mine. I am the one you're going to marry and I am the one you will be serving pancakes every Saturday morning – remember?"

Naruto nodded almost in trance.

"And thus I will not allow anyone to make cheap pick lines in order you to sway from that promise!" Sasuke snarled and kissed his dobe once again, not allowing the blonde to answer at all. "And we Uchiha's are very possessive of our possessions. You are mine NARUTO, and I will not let you go – ever!"

Naruto let his arms go around the pushy Uchiha and knew that he wouldn't have it in any other way. He felt Sasuke fiddle with his trousers and before Naruto could shout RAMEN his cock was down in Sasuke's throat.

Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke deep throating his cock. This was not what he had planned when he went outside his home. He just wanted Sasuke to have some new clothes that was all. Pinky promise!!

Sakura dragged Shikamaru and Neji to Ichiraku's ramen-stand.

"If I know those two idiots – we better order now or else we will have to starve," she said as she sat down on one of the stools.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"I think you don't want to know," said Shikamaru.

"They are going to have hot gay-sex in the changing room," Sakura supplied.

"I told you so," Shikamaru said when he watched the Hyuuga go pale in the face.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY HOT GAY SEX???" a voice called out and the three turned around to see the team mate of Neji stand there.

"Tenten – what are you doing here?" asked Neji with a groan.

"Never mind that – Sakura-san, please, tell me more!!" the weapon's mistress ordered as she sat down next to Sakura. And of course, Sakura was more than happy to supply the information the weapon's mistress wanted to know.

And as Sakura stopped talking she knew that she had another member of her Yaoi-fanclub and Neji rubbed his eyes and groaned in despair.

"Just ignore them," Shikamaru said.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He looked down and saw Sasuke taking all of his cock down. It was surreal. Hellooooo - this was Sasuke after all. He wouldn't do this… would he?

"S-Sas…." The name of Sasuke disappeared on Naruto's lips as the raven haired boy almost devoured Naruto's thick cock.

Sasuke was gone in his own world. He loved the smell of Naruto as the hormones rose inside his body. He loved how Naruto's cock swelled in size as Sasuke was trying to mouth fuck the dobe. Everything about Naruto and that included the smell and taste was enough for Sasuke to claim the dobe all over again.

Yamato stepped inside the shop where Naruto and Sasuke was doing things…. He could barely think about what they were doing without blushing. He had to make sure that they were alone. So he stepped up to the counter and ordered the young women to go home.

"Yamato-taichou?" Sai asked as he came up next to Yamato.

"The civilians are gone, lets…. l-let us get out of here," Yamato mumbled as he heard a muffled cry of pleasure coming from one of the changing rooms. It was too much for him. Dammit – he was straight for Gods sake!! He didn't need to hear two guys getting it on!! And all those moans of pleasure really didn't sound nice in his ears!! And thus he would not have fantasies of another guy blowing him off. Not like that anyway. _**'NOT IN ANY KIND OF WAY!!!'**_ he mentally screamed as he noticed his own slip up.

Sai reluctantly followed. He really wanted to see what Sasuke was doing to dickless in order to draw such sounds out of the blonde. He couldn't help it but his body told him that in order to draw such sounds out of someone you had to do something very good.

"Stop listening to them Sai," Yamato growled and took hold of Sai's arm and dragged the boy out from the store. He refused to stay there for another minute.

"B-But captain… Naruto-kun…" Sai protested.

"Naruto is fine, don't worry about it."

'_He's probably better than fine if I interpreted those sounds correctly.'_ He thought and stopped his march once he got to Ichiraku's ramen stand. And for once it was filled with people. This made him very curious so he stepped forward and saw Sakura sit in the middle of the crowd. She was talking about something that made everyone very interested.

Even Shikamaru was listening even if he was doing his best to look very bored.

"Sweet gods," Naruto moaned as Sasuke was deep-throating his cock. He had never felt like this before but Naruto had to admit it felt good to have Sasuke's mouth around his pulsating member.

Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's thick member and looked up in the whiskered face he knew he loved beyond reason. He smirked as Naruto panted for air and then he took Naruto's cock back into his mouth. The taste of the blonde was addictive. He loved to taste Naruto's precum as it flowed from the tip. It was like ambrosia, the food for the gods. He let his tongue swirl around the angry red tip before taking in the whole of Naruto's cock down his throat and thus drawing out more of those explicit sounds from the blonde's mouth.

Naruto was swimming in pleasure. His fingers took a firm hold of black locks as his hips made an involuntary jerk forward, wanting to burying his cock in that enchanting warmth of Sasuke's mouth. He felt the warmth leave him and he opened his eyes and saw Sasuke looking up at him with a smirk on his lips.

"Does it feel good dobe?" Sasuke asked and then licked the tip of Naruto's stiff member.

"Y-yeah, feels really good teme!" Naruto answered almost breathlessly.

"Want to cum?"

"Y-you really n-need to ask that?"

Sasuke's smirk grew and he sucked Naruto's cock back into his mouth again. Naruto screamed out in pleasure. Sasuke had to admit, if Naruto tasted this good now, how wouldn't he taste when he spurt his cum inside Sasuke's mouth?

Sasuke didn't have to wait long for that answer. Suddenly his mouth was flooded with the warmth of Naruto's thick milk. And Sasuke made a mental note to suck off Naruto whenever he could. The taste of nectar was enough to make another marker on the list that would keep him in the village.

Sasuke sucked the last of Naruto's cum out of the tip of his cock and licked his lips as he rose up to kiss the dobe again.

"Damn, you taste nice, Naruto," Sasuke whispered huskily. "It makes me want more."

Naruto just whimpered and slumped forward towards Sasuke and let the raven haired boy kiss him. He could taste himself in Sasuke's mouth and it was enough to make his cock twitch in excitement.

"I think we're done here?" Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's full lips. "Can we go home now?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke smirked and zipped up Naruto's trousers and stepped out from the changing room.

Neji groaned in mental pain as Sakura supplied his brain with images he really didn't need. Shikamaru groaned as well, but his reason was more because he really didn't need to hear any of the things that the president of the newly formed Konoha Yaoi Club had to say. Both Neji and Shikamaru was joined by Yamato that was feeling sick.

But Sakura was having a field day. Tenten had been adamant to hear what Naruto and Sasuke was doing. And Sai had joined in as well. He was still confused but as his team mate explained that she had seen this sort of scenery happening a long time ago he began to understand.

And as Sai began to understand it also started to leave something inside him. He wanted to fill that void with something. He wanted to feel that close to somebody. Just as Naruto felt close to Sasuke. But who would want to be close to Sai?

A bird landed in front of Yamato and the captain read the small message. His facial features changed and he called out for Sai and Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We're to report to the Hokage. We're getting a visit from Kazekage and his siblings," Yamato answered.

"Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun is coming?" Lee called out in excitement.

"Yes, Gaara-sama is coming," answered Yamato. _'Damn, this couldn't be any worse now could it?'_

T B C

Little oral smut there – I hope you liked it.  
And yes – I love messing with these characters. And it feels like I'm back in the game once again – two chapters in one day - damn it feels good.


End file.
